


99.8%

by Lyosh



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Black Mirror AU, Everything happens for sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyosh/pseuds/Lyosh
Summary: “微笑约会”是一个配对约会系统，而他们都试着用它找到和自己匹配度达到99.8%的人。





	99.8%

**Author's Note:**

> 黑镜s4e4 hang the dj AU.  
> 由于↑的设定，两人都和原创角色有约会关系，但无细致描写。都是双性恋（比起双性恋，更应该说是性别在这里不成问题）。  
> 最好看过原剧再看这个，因为没花多少笔墨解释设定，可能会看不懂！不过everything happens for sex所以不看原剧也行（？  
> 他们被放置在一个极端的环境里，因此可能会有ooc！

1.  
锦户看着那个男人向他走来。

他用呢子大衣把自己裹得像一个饭团，深色帽子，深色围巾，一双眼睛透过眼镜向锦户投来友好的视线，于是锦户朝这位饭团先生勾了勾嘴角以示回应。

“晚上好，”饭团先生说，拉开椅子坐下，然后从帽子到围巾再到外套，如同剥掉紫菜一样把它们从身上移除，“是这桌没错吧？”

「是的，这就是您的配对对象。」被他摆在桌上那个圆形仪器发出声音，他唔了一声，然后向锦户伸出手掌，“丸山隆平，”他说，“很高兴认识你。”

“啊，锦……”锦户清了清喉咙，握住他的手，“锦户亮。请多关照。”

丸山收回手的时候碰倒了桌上的玫瑰花瓶，慌张地弯腰去捡，再把头从桌子底下抬起来的时候他头发乱了，满脸通红，挂着一副“对第一次见面来说有点太过了”的笑容，笨拙地一边道歉一边把花瓶摆好，还不忘还原玫瑰花摆放的角度。锦户不知道为什么也微笑起来。

“我们是不是该，呃，”丸山用右手摸了摸后颈，“先确定一下我们的约会要持续多长时间？”

“哦，呃，嗯，好的。”锦户点头。太多拟声词了，他在脑子里埋怨自己，一紧张就这样。

“我第一次用这个系统，还不太熟练……我们好像要同时点击才能看到这个。”丸山说。

“我也是第一次，看上去是这样。”

“倒数？”

“好的。”

“那我们一起……3、2、1，咻！”

锦户点了按钮，同时挑起眉毛看他。

“那是什么？”锦户问。

“嗯？”

“那个‘咻’……”

丸山嘟起嘴，用故意装傻的神情望着锦户。

“那个啊，”丸山说，“不觉得这样很有趣吗？”

锦户不觉得，但他发现自己已经笑了。

“看这个很紧张的好吗，”他说，“‘咻’什么的，丸山先生……”

锦户试图为要说的话选择合适的措辞，但失败了，索性闭上了嘴。丸山看起来倒没有受到困扰，他盯着那个仪器，锦户也低头看着自己的，小小的圆形屏幕上已经开始倒数时间了，像个小型定时炸弹。

“18个小时，”丸山说，“时间很紧啊，我们不如现在就把称呼变了吧——‘小亮’可以么？”

锦户并不讨厌一个刚认识的人叫自己小亮，更何况他们接下来的18个小时都需要住在同一间房子里，完成系统指定的第一次约会，其中也许还包括身体接触，大量的身体接触，只要他们愿意的话。

“隆平？隆平君？”锦户试探着说。

“都很好啦，”丸山笑的时候露出牙龈，给人一种十分真诚的印象，“喔，我的朋友还会叫我Maru——仅供参考。”

“Maru，”锦户重复，“我喜欢这个。”

“那就这样定啦！”丸山情绪似乎有点过于高涨，脸上的红潮到现在还稳稳挂在双颊上，“现在我们就点些吃的吧。”

「系统已为您点好菜品。」他们手上的两个仪器同时发出声音。他们还愣着，侍者就已经端着菜过来了，是一份炒面和一份荞麦面，装在对它们来说有点过于豪华的餐具里，闻起来就很不错，丸山的面里葱的数量多到匪夷所思。

“系统真的很智能。”丸山评价。

“毕竟能做到99.8%呢。”锦户附和，“我开动了。”

99.8%，这是“微笑约会”系统给出的最终配对的“是真爱”率。只要勾选让系统给自己制定恋爱计划，它就会给每个人指定不同的配对对象，规划好每次配对的时间，提供每对情侣在配对期间的住所。在经历多次约会后，系统会根据之前收集的所有反应和信息为每个人指定一个最终配对，那个人几乎一定是个完美的配偶，99.8%，非常诱人的数字。不过，一切都必须严格按照系统的指示进行，如果违反命令，就会有人拿着电击枪过来给他们点“惩罚”。这里没有一个活人知道惩罚是什么样的，就像没有人知道“墙”外面的世界是什么样的。不过，如果你不去想关于“墙”的事情，生活总是能正常地进行下去。

系统给他们选的房子在郊外，靠掌纹就能解锁，不大，西式装修，沙发是蓝色的，他们脱了鞋、外套和帽子，简单参观了一下，然后在卧室停下脚步。一张双人床，当然如此。

沉默维持了两秒钟，丸山用清喉咙的声音打破了它。

“我能……？”他指了指洗手间的方向，锦户点头，说那我也出去坐坐。

“系统”声称可以解答任何疑问并提供帮助，但它的电子脑袋显然不能理解为什么两个出来约会的男人会为一张双人床感到尴尬，也坚持认为锦户应该自己决定“上还是不上”这个问题。锦户气急败坏地把那个没用的、闪烁着约会倒计时的东西揣进兜里，过了一会儿丸山从里面走出来，脸又红了，头发有一边好笑地翘着，估计被他自己用手抓过。

“要不，我睡沙发？”丸山提议。

“睡不下的吧。”

“勉强勉强还是可以的，”丸山说，“我会缩骨功哦！”

他说着做个了缩骨的姿势，而锦户，保守估计今晚第23次被他的胡闹逗笑。“既然沙发都能勉强睡下的话，”锦户说，挠了挠眉毛，“我觉得一张床我们也能勉强挤一挤。”

事实证明，一点也不勉强。那床足够大，结实，而且床上用品布料柔软，用来“让两个成年男人平躺着还能相隔十公分不碰到彼此”绝对是可惜了，但是丸山没有提出任何异议，锦户也决定保持安静，脑子里想着乱七八糟的东西。这里的夜晚很黑，几乎没有星星，一点微弱的月光从窗帘透进来， 把整个房间漂成深蓝色，锦户睁开眼，盯着天花板好一会儿，然后偏过头看向丸山。

丸山闭着眼睛，表情放松，胸口规律地起伏着，大概已经睡着了。他的面部线条柔和，似乎可以被捏成各种形状，在不做任何表情的时候又显得如此冷淡，几乎让锦户怀疑傍晚饭桌上那个做着各种冷段子的人是不是他的幻觉。这样想着，锦户伸手碰了碰丸山的下颌线。

“小亮睡不着吗？”丸山突然问。

锦户吓了一跳，赶紧缩回手。

“我以为你睡着了。抱歉抱歉。”

“没事的，小亮想摸就摸吧，”丸山也睁开眼睛看他，“我们现在在约会嘛。”

他一边说，一边牵过锦户缩回去的手，把它放在自己脸侧。

锦户没忍住笑了一下：“好奇怪。”

“明天中午我们就要离开这儿了，”丸山说，“早点睡。”

他没来由地亲了亲锦户的掌心，然后把自己的手掌覆盖上去。

锦户从鼻子里发出一串低笑，丸山问他，怎么了？

“你不必做这些的。”锦户说。

“小亮不喜欢么？”

“喜——”锦户顿了一下，“不讨厌。”

“那就够了。”

丸山把锦户的手握得更紧一些。他的手很热，这种温暖很快传遍锦户的全身，锦户闭上眼，这一次没花多久就睡着了。

他睁开眼的时候丸山已经醒了，很奇怪，这一夜过去感觉就像眨眼之间的事。屋子里铺满了早晨柔和的光线，锦户花了点时间才让眼睛适应这里的光，哼哼着翻身，顺便伸了个懒腰。

“醒了？睡得好吗？”丸山的声音听上去带着点早晨刚醒的沙哑。

“早上好，”锦户含糊地回答，“嗯……挺舒服的。我没抢你被子吧？”

“完全没有，小亮睡相超好。”

丸山朝他展露一个笑容，锦户把半张脸埋进枕头里，跟着他笑。

“我去洗漱。”丸山这么说，从床上坐起来，又像突然想起来什么似地停下动作，看向锦户。“你想要早安吻吗？”

锦户又笑了，从喉咙里一颗一颗滚出来的那种笑声。“什么？”他说。

丸山没给他太多考虑的时间，凑过来亲了一下锦户的额角，然后迅速退开，下床往浴室去了。水声从里面响起来，锦户伸手摸了摸额头，有点绝望地发现自己从醒来开始就无法停止微笑。

他们把早晨的时间完全浪费在制作和品尝早餐上，等丸山洗好第二只盛牛奶的杯子，那个圆形机器上的倒计时只剩下半个小时。锦户捏着它，不知道应该作何感受。和丸山待在一起很舒服，什么也不用想，只需要把自己的想法随便展露出来，就像把一个抱枕顺手扔到床上——丸山似乎给了他划出一个安全的空间让他这样做，什么都是无害的，有弹性的和无伤大雅的。这个比他大一岁的男人一直在做段子，冷场，脸红，搞砸一些事情，并奇迹般完美地完成另一些；或者只是沉默着，看着某处，攥紧锦户的手。锦户只用了18个小时就完全习惯了这些东西。

而他一向讨厌戒除习惯。

对于这个，丸山好像没什么顾虑。在站在居所门口数着最后一分钟倒计时的时候他又握住了锦户的手，锦户转头看他，丸山没有看回去，平淡地说时间过得真快啊，我们都还没有接过吻呢。

锦户下意识舔了舔嘴唇。“那你现在想要一个么？”他问。

丸山现在转过来看他了，只是笑，眼睛弯起来，捏了捏锦户的手指。“谢谢你，小亮，”他没有回答跟吻有关的问题，“第一次约会就碰到你……我真的很开心。”

“这个我也是。”锦户回应，觉得语气的份量太轻了，又补充说：“真的，Maru，我很希望我们的时间能更长一点的。”

话一说出口他就后悔了。说这样的话相当于主动缴械，锦户早就该明白这一点，然后学会多隐瞒一些东西，毕竟这种时候要是对方跟自己想得不一样，就会太……

“是呀，如果时间长一点的话就会有吻了吧？”丸山突然说。

锦户喜欢他让气氛松弛下来的方式。

“严格来说，还有三十秒，”锦户吞咽了一下，“足够长了，如果你抓紧时间，我们……”

“小亮过分认真的样子最可爱了。”丸山笑眯眯地插嘴。

“……你耍我！”

“是小亮真的很期待亲亲吧。”

“喂！明明是你在诱、”

锦户侧过身子以便跟丸山争论，却被他托住后颈，顺势亲了上来。锦户半句话被堵在嘴里，被含化在他的下唇上，他的脑子一片空白，像有人用一束强光从里面四处照射，让他眩晕，不得不闭上眼，把空着的那只手搭上丸山的肩膀，这样才不会当场摔倒在地。五，四，三，二，一，系统仪器在他兜里振动着倒数时间，你们的约会结束了，请现在乘车离开，冰冷的女声从仪器里传出来，丸山适时放开了他，拇指从颈侧滑过，轻轻擦过锦户的下巴。“再见，小亮。”丸山用气息对他说，他的呼吸很热，落在锦户的唇上，而锦户说不出话，胡乱地向他点头。他们同时转向相反的方向，然后松开了牵在一起的手。

车在路边等着，锦户没有回头。

——

人们说系统总是对的，它会给锦户安排更合适的对象，让他尝试各种长期和短期的约会，收集他的反应，最终确定出锦户的“99.8%”之人。锦户相信它。

但问题在于，他无法停止想关于丸山的事。

他的第二个对象是个高挑的人，留着极有分寸感的胡子，第三个是个有四分之一加拿大血统的女孩，锦户给她讲从网上看来的关于加拿大的段子，她就咧着嘴笑，耸起肩膀。他们各拿走了锦户的3个月，这时间足够长，意味着这两段关系中包含吻，包含性，还包含厌倦和一些或大或小的争吵。在百无聊赖的生活中，锦户很快就接受了自己想念丸山的事实。他几个月没见到丸山了，仍然可以各种场合下想象出丸山会说什么不合时宜的滥笑话，他会怎么用手背给自己红透的脸颊降温，怎么把事情搞得乱七八糟。怎么吻人。用温热的手掌托住对方的颈侧，好像要给出所有，过于慷慨，有力地、投入地、身处末日一样地吻人——锦户想念这些东西。这种想念就如同背上一处虫叮，并无大碍，但只要他闲下来，就浑身泛着若有若无的痒。

锦户对后来那个把任何事情都像堆砌箱子一样严丝合缝地安排起来的男人没什么好印象，在和他同住的第四天锦户就开始有强烈的受胁迫感，这让他每天都冲那个仪器里的人工智能向导发脾气，主动睡了两个多月的沙发，并用不得不和那人待在一所房子里的时间学会了制作蜡烛。他给丸山做了5根形状各异的蜡烛，在这次漫长的约会终于结束的时候，它们被落在了屋子里。锦户试着回去拿，但他的掌纹已经不能给别墅解锁了。因为这个，锦户踢了别墅门一脚，立刻受到系统关于损坏公物的警告，于是他又顺便吼了系统一通。所幸第二天见到的那个加拿大女孩开朗又爱笑，稍微把锦户从无端的烦躁中解救出来了一点。锦户想要全身心投入到跟她的三个月当中，然而一个半月之后她就开始抱怨锦户总是弄乱茶几，睡觉前只剩下一句例行公事的“晚安”。在连续失眠的第三天，锦户放弃入睡，开始构思一首歌。

 

2.

丸山隆平非常容易陷入爱河。

这就像是出厂时没能被检测出来的一个漏洞，他用大量的情话、肢体接触和毫无必要的浪漫主义去填补它。他总是习惯性地对人产生迷恋，等着那种发热感渐渐散去，留下一点余温，靠这温度存活下去。他带着满满一捧爱往前走，洒得一路都是，也懒得去捡，就让它们流到哪里算是哪里。

这也许就是为什么系统给他安排了无数短暂的约会：18小时，24小时，36小时，一周，12小时，又一周。很好理解，有种说法是，对于丸山这样的浪漫主义者，你需要像磨制玉石一样用大量时间去消磨他。但是。

嗯？丸山从杯子里抬起头。但是什么？

“但是你不是一块玉。”他的第二十一个约会对象说，“在你身上没有磨损这回事。”

她刚起床的时候不戴眼镜，这让丸山觉得稍微轻松了一些。她总是在洞穿一切，丸山对这既爱又怕，她一用剥开果实一样的眼神看着丸山，丸山就担心她把他的核徒手取出来，赤裸地放在空气里。但她没有。丸山偶尔需要跟自己独处一会儿，看看漫画，她就提早跑去书房里待着，把客厅留给他。她太擅长体察人心，擅长到超过了甜蜜的范围，所以丸山跟她相处时总是绷紧了弦。

“那我应该是什么？”丸山装作随口一问。

“我不知道，云？或者什么没有形状的毛茸茸的东西，毛都被打湿了。”她在纸巾上擦掉手上的饼干屑，“我能说你不是什么，但我不知道你是什么。我不是那个该作出判断的人——那个人也许是你的‘99.8%’，我们只是彼此的试验品。”

“你刚才用了很多判断句。”

“对哦。”她笑起来，把牛奶一饮而尽。

他们在那天下午四点分手，丸山踌躇着拥抱了她。她说的最后一句话是谢谢，倒数第二句是你比你想象的要勇敢。

当天晚上七点，他在卡座和系统指定的下一个约会对象见面时，丸山立刻明白了那是什么意思。

“嗨。”锦户有点羞涩地笑着坐下来，脱掉皮衣，“我不知道系统会把我们重复配对……”

他没有听清锦户嘴里那些寒暄，心跳在胸腔里快速跳动的声音一下一下敲击他的耳膜。餐厅的灯很花哨，把光斑打在锦户脸上，丸山想伸手擦去他皮肤上那些阴影。他想碰锦户的睫毛，让那双眼睛湿润地看着他，除此之外不看见任何东西。他还想完成一年前那个未完成的吻，仅仅因为锦户的嘴唇有完美的形状，足以让他忽略场合、氛围、那面墙和那些拿着电击枪的强壮男人。丸山总是在想很多东西，他知道想和做是两码事，没有准备充分就行动是可怕的。然而这一次他来不及梳理想法，有什么把他推动着前倾，丸山眩晕着，去摸他脸上的阴影，碰他的睫毛，吻他。他能感觉到锦户一下子滞住呼吸，在他唇下发出一声呜咽，手指轻轻拽着他的头发，喘着气和他拉开距离。

“你打招呼的方式令人惊喜，但是所有人都在盯着我们。”锦户用气声断续地说。“快坐回去。”

丸山不置可否地嗯了一声。

“快坐回去，Maru，太羞耻了！”锦户皱起眉推了推他。这才对，丸山想着，顺势坐回自己的位子，一边清喉咙一边抬起眉毛环顾四周。其他桌的客人还在望着这边，他们毫不掩饰的直勾勾的眼神令人毛骨悚然。3点钟方向有个黑衣男人的手抚上了腰间的电击枪，警惕地盯过来。这是丸山第一次打破这鬼地方的规矩。他甩了甩头，把挡在眼前的额发撇开。

“我觉得我们应该快点吃完这顿饭，然后我们才能把更多时间用于独处。你认为呢？”他提议。

“嗯……”锦户使劲吞咽了一下，声音听起来十分潮湿。“你饿吗？”

他垂着睫毛说完这句话，尾音拉得太长，好像是故意那么慢地抬起眼看向丸山。丸山当然知道他在说什么。

 

3.

他们是一路拉着手跑到新的住所的，把服务员的呼唤和两份盖饭抛在身后。从餐厅到别墅的路不远不近，街景像彩色蜡笔在黑纸上拉出的线条，长长短短地从他们身边穿梭而过，他们边跑边笑，边笑边喘，中途锦户跑错了一个岔路口，丸山拉着他紧急调头，害得锦户在地上打滑，踉跄了几下才跟上他的步速。系统提供的所有居所结构都大同小异，他们几乎是撞着对方进了卧室，丸山用一只手解着锦户的衬衫纽扣，另一只手去够床头台灯的开关，胡乱摸索了半天也没完成两者间任何一件事，急得锦户不得不伸手替他代劳。

“你真是……”锦户不轻不重地笑着抱怨，灯开了，昏黄的光啪地打在丸山左边脸上，勾勒出他严肃的面部线条，他眼里装满了锦户看不真切的东西，太完美，甚至有点强硬，逼得锦户只能看着他，看着他，然后开口要求……恳求更多。丸山从来不必把他想要什么说出来，他只需要像个猎人一样守在一旁，看着锦户这头跌跌撞撞的小鹿跳进陷阱。完了，锦户想，见鬼，完了。

他手忙脚乱地扯开衬衫，把自己绊倒在床沿，小声惊呼着倒进被子里，丸山压过来吻他，不让他起身。丸山身上有一种温厚的气味，带着不易察觉的侵略性，铺天盖地向他袭来。锦户配合着伸手去搂他，丸山偏偏又在这时直起身来，让他只抓到一点若有若无的温度。丸山一边俯视他一边脱掉上衣，胸口因为呼吸起伏着，锦户被那种视线牢牢锁在原地，他这才知道人的眼睛里可以装着那么多东西——丸山看着他就好像他是一个无形的碎片、一个即将揭露的谜底、一张纸，是他会用尽一切时间和轮回去爱的人。太狡猾了，如此轻易地给人造成这种幻觉。

“你脸红了。”丸山靠过来，突然指出。

“灯这么暗，你又看不到。”锦户声辩。

“我闻到的。”丸山啄着他的鼻尖，他又在说奇怪的话。“小亮害羞的时候，会有一种很香的气味……”

“才没有呢。”

丸山不作辩解，直接堵住了锦户的嘴，锦户立刻回亲他，他能感受到丸山嘴唇的形状，然后他摸索着舔过那颗痣，让丸山的舌头轻轻掠过上颚，留下意犹未尽的痒。丸山一边吻他（细致地，像在品尝昂贵的甜品）一边把手向下面伸。他的手指在锦户的裤沿做了些徒劳的尝试，然后丸山放开了他的嘴，问：自己解开，好不好？

锦户立刻照做了。他想这时候丸山不管说什么他都会照做的。

“先不急，让我来。”在锦户打算脱掉裤子的时候丸山这样说。锦户听话地缩回手，丸山就奖励般地吻他一下，开始隔着薄薄一层内裤揉他。他的动作全无章法，却又有奇异的节奏感——丸山不论做什么都有他独有的节奏，那偶尔会让人气急败坏，但是在这种时候跟随他的步调完全是一种享受。锦户的呼吸变得更深更急，他一吸气，肺里就全是丸山的味道，迅速渗透到每个细胞里。他用不了几秒就彻底硬得发疼，丸山慢条斯理的揉搓远远不够，锦户只能挺腰把自己往他手里送。

丸山心领神会地把他的裤子扒了下来，用整个手掌，毫无阻拦地覆盖住他的性器。

他开始替锦户手淫。

他说小亮你别盯着下面，你看着我。锦户就把视线从丸山的手和自己的下身移开，落到他脸上去。丸山笑了，小亮最喜欢拌嘴，他说，现在怎么这么乖。

他们真正意义上相处的时间不过二十个小时，而丸山对他作出判断的方式就像他已经了解锦户好几年了一样。锦户发现自己并不排斥这个。他发出一声埋怨的喉音，把丸山拉向自己，丸山欣然投入到他献上的吻之中，然后沿着他的下颌、脖子和肩膀吻下去，舌头在乳尖轻巧地划圈，留下湿痕，在空气里发凉。丸山的脸在锦户胸口蹭了蹭，像什么小动物一样，他抬头冲锦户笑，锦户觉得心里有一块地方如同雪融化一样湿漉漉地塌陷下去，只好伸手去摸丸山的头发。

丸山的吻继续下移，经过胸膛，经过小腹和腰侧，一路长途跋涉，在锦户的大腿内侧留下甜蜜的印记。锦户只觉得身上处处都酸软，处处都不可动弹，然后丸山突然就含住了他的——

“Maru！”锦户撑起一点身体喊他，丸山不搭理他，自顾自舔吻起他的下身，微眯着眼睛，又急切又小心翼翼，仿佛在吃什么烫嘴的东西。锦户咽了咽口水，Maru，他接着喊，Maru，Maru。

丸山把他吐出来，嘴唇和锦户的性器之间拉出一条亮晶晶的水线。他喘着气，脸都红了，嘴唇更红，他说：“小亮你发育得真——”

“如果你现在对我的下体发表什么不合时宜的感想，我可能会杀了你。厨房里是有刀的。”锦户假装凶狠地警告。亏得他现在还说得出完整的句子。

丸山说小亮要杀我还用得着拿刀么。锦户面对他这些狡猾的口头伎俩只能哑口无言，把心里的波澜死死往下压。丸山湿润的气息喷在锦户的下身，又热又痒，他的分身就这样贴在丸山脸上，硬着，被舔得湿湿的，这场面让锦户脑子发涨，他把自己往前送，找不到合适的角度，只能笨拙地抬胯，索求多一点的摩擦。丸山看他这样，又握住他前面，指节上那些粗糙的茧擦过的地方让锦户敏感得要咬住口腔内壁才能不叫出声。“别忍着。”丸山简短地说，接着就又埋头含住了他。这个一头卷发的男人半跪在床沿为他口交，有点困难地含住他，用舌头一点点把他推到悬崖，诱导他跳下去。在丸山偏过脸让锦户顶到他柔软的、温热的口腔一侧时，锦户终于叫出声来，丸山大受激励，一边卖力地吸吮着一边抬眼看他，整间屋子里都是锦户软绵绵的呻吟和赤裸的水声。由于呼吸困难，丸山的眼里蒙着一层水汽，他有力的视线就透过那水汽直直打到锦户眼里。他在看我。锦户迟钝地意识到。他在欣赏我。

他射的时候丸山是用手接住他的，没用嘴。“亮……”丸山忽然变了称呼，把手指间黏黏的精液给锦户看，“你看你。”锦户拍开他的手，倒在床上发笑。丸山也笑着，轻柔地用左手托起他的膝窝，锦户配合着曲起了右腿。

“有做准备吗，小亮？”丸山问他。

“我是出来约会的，还用问吗？”锦户说，“不过，要是早知道是你的话……”

丸山抬起眉毛看他，等了他几秒。

“早知道是我的话就怎样？”他问。

“……我不说了。”

“小亮就是这些地方最可爱。”丸山没来由地亲了亲他的膝盖。“你这个样子，真不想让其他人看到。”

只有你。锦户想这样说。只有你能让我这样。

他想说，要是早知道是你的话，我会连带着润滑也自己做好，然后等着你发现我后面早就又湿又软。我会扔了那个可笑的仪器，拉着你逃到墙外面去，只是因为我想这样做，因为我除了你不想要任何人。

他最终什么都没说。

 

4.

润滑剂没放在床头柜第二格，这和往常不一样，丸山只能硬着，手忙脚乱地四处翻找，所幸终于在衣柜的抽屉里发现了崭新的润滑剂和安全套。他回头看了一眼，锦户朝他抬抬眉毛。

润滑剂有淡淡的西瓜香气，丸山把液体倒了些在手上，稍微捂热了一点，开始帮锦户扩张。锦户小声哼哼着，哑着声音说这味道好有夏天的感觉。

“小亮喜欢夏天吗？”

“你非得……”锦户嘶声道，“非得在这时候开启这种‘和邻居的下午闲聊’之类的话题吗？”

这一年，丸山被系统安排了足足二十一个约会对象。没有一个人会像锦户一样说出这种可爱的责备。

他能做的回应只是深呼吸一下，插入第三根手指。锦户抽了口气，随着他的动作发出呜咽，丸山一边观察锦户的反应一边旋动着手指去找能让他身体发颤的点，锦户的胸口都泛红了，湿润着眼睛看向丸山。他刚射过的性器又挺了起来，可怜巴巴地在空气里立着。

丸山说：“小亮你看，我都没碰前面，你就又硬了。”

锦户张着嘴喘气，伸手要去握自己，丸山立刻用空着的手把他的手拉开，“忍一忍。”丸山哄他，“待会儿等我一起。”

“那就快进来。”锦户说。

“现在吗？”

“我可以了，进来。”

丸山抽出手指，去拿被扔在床上的安全套，因为手指湿滑，半天也撕不开包装。

“快点啊……”锦户催他。

丸山用上了牙，一边撕咬着安全套的袋子一边口齿不清地说等我一下等我一下。

“撕不开就别用那个了！”

“好了好了，”丸山终于把套子拿了出来，给自己套上，“要用的。”

他用顶端抵上穴口，抬眼确认锦户的情况，然后缓慢地挺腰让阴茎埋进深处。里面太舒服，他立刻发出一声喟叹。锦户大气都不出，一动不动，垂眼盯着他们身体结合的地方，他的睫毛看上去如此乖顺，眉毛稍微皱着，丸山怕弄疼他，只能忍着不动。

锦户现在抬起眼皮看向他了，眼睛湿红，丸山赶紧问他，是疼了吗？

“你……动一动。”锦户说，声音因为哽咽变得又高又轻，“拜托。”

丸山咬紧了牙，扶着锦户的右腿让它可以搭在自己背上。他的额角流下的汗滑过脸侧，有点痒，他无暇顾及，伏下身体说：“小亮，你一撒娇，我就、”

“别说了。”锦户别过脸，断断续续地抱怨，“别这么折磨我了。”

丸山这才闭上嘴，开始慢慢抽送起来。他动一下，锦户就发出一声舒服的哼哼，然后他伸手扳过锦户的脸，逼他看向自己，指头在锦户的唇边轻轻摩挲，探进他嘴里，锦户就含着，唾液把两根手指浸湿，眼睛温顺、渴求、令人熟悉地望着他。

他拿出手指，在锦户嘴边拖出淫靡的水痕。丸山埋下头去吻他的嘴，下身往他身体里撞，锦户被他弄得难耐地叫出声来，仰起头，丸山就去咬他的下巴，亲吻喉结，他声带的震颤从嘴唇上传过来，又酥又麻。丸山是易出汗的体质，脸上的汗水都滴到了床上，锦户的腿一次接一次地从他汗湿的背上打滑，丸山稍微换了下姿势让锦户能轻松些。他托着锦户的膝窝，把他拉近自己，这一下让他顶得更深，锦户呜咽着夹紧了后面，丸山不得不安抚地揉揉他的屁股，哄着他放松一点。他把手肘撑在锦户的脸两边，有点别扭地用一只手掌抚摩锦户的脸，细致地凝视着他，他们现在的距离那么近，那张脸上掠过的任何一个表情都是如此清晰。丸山眼睁睁看着锦户的眼泪从眼角流进鬓发，用拇指擦掉它。很辛苦吗？他问。锦户摇摇头，撑起身子来吻他。

锦户把含糊的句子喂给他，他说Maru你摸摸我，摸摸我……

然后就像程序崩溃，一切都跳出了原有的节奏，丸山一把握住锦户前面，上下套弄，同时还在他体内发狠地冲撞，把锦户的喉音撞得破碎不堪，像忽大忽小的急雪一样洒在床上。丸山控制不了手上的动作，估计是不得要领，弄得锦户只好难耐地把手覆盖在他手上，带着他替自己自慰。在那之后就是一场盛大的雪崩的前兆，丸山的意识逐渐消弭在混乱的代码和铺天盖地的白之中，肉体的愉快从脚底一直漫到头顶，他恍惚间听见锦户在求饶，又或者是在催他再快一点、再快一点、再快一点。他早就屏住了呼吸，把所有力气，所有怯懦，所有无用的逻辑都耗尽在他们紧紧贴在一起的身体之间，一下比一下更深地陷在锦户里面，像两座沼泽的互相陷落，锦户把他越绞越紧，要他泥泞，要他溶化，直到再也无法从他们两人中分出自我，锦户说求求你，几乎就在那时丸山就射了。

锦户很快追赶了上来，射得他们两个小腹上都是，他一把搂住丸山，攀在他肩膀上等待高潮缓慢地退去，氧气像水一样涌回来，他们拽着彼此着陆。丸山喘着气，从里面滑出来，不知为何和锦户同时笑出了声，他就像这才刚知道羞了似的，一头扎进锦户的颈窝，胡乱蹭着。锦户把手插进他的头发，抚摸了几下，然后推着他的肩膀让丸山躺下来，跟他交换了位置。

“亮……”丸山想说什么，又停住了。

锦户趴在他身上，拿手指拨开丸山额前的湿发，轻轻触摸他的眉毛、眼睑、鼻头和嘴。

“你是真的吗？”锦户喃喃着。丸山被空气噎住，就这样望着他。

锦户接着说：“会不会这都是假的——你也是，我也是，这张床，这个房子，这个、这个好笑的系统……都是假的。我们根本就不是实体……”

“你是说我们在一个虚拟世界里面，就像电子游戏。”

“有这个可能，不是吗。”

丸山点了点锦户的鼻尖。“那我大概不小心选错了系统语言，这完美解释了你为什么刚才会用英语叫床。”

锦户张了张嘴，推搡着他从他身上翻下来，用手遮住眼睛，笑得一抖一抖的。

丸山把他的手从眼睛上拉下来，攥在手里。

“我挺喜欢那个的，”丸山故意逗他，“很辣。”

“你故意的，”锦户转头瞪着他，“是吧，你故意的。”

丸山冲他嬉皮笑脸，锦户捏紧他的手，拿手指着他，威胁着说你把那些话给我忘掉。

我不想。丸山突然说，我不想忘掉跟你有关的东西。

就像大火烧尽之后只剩下烟，笑声之后的沉默显得格外安静。锦户的视线在他两眼之间来回，呼吸均匀地、稚气地响着。

小亮啊……你又露出这种要哭的表情。他说。

锦户忽然说我写了首歌给你。

什么？

一首歌。锦户重复。我知道这听上去有点疯狂，但是，我和其他人待在一起的时候，我一直在想你……

一直？

一直。

你会把它唱给我听吗？

或许吧。锦户舔了舔嘴唇。也许在一个平行世界里我正在唱给你听。

帮我问问那个平行世界里的我有没有哭。

锦户勾起嘴角。我不知道，反正我哭了。

你就像个小男孩一样。丸山说。

在另一个平行世界里，我可能就是个小男孩呢。你也大不了多少，我会在学校集会的时候看见你……

平行世界B？

平行世界B。

丸山笑起来，你这么确定我们在每个平行世界里都会认识吗。

毕竟世界就是为我们产生的。

包括这一个？

一切事出有因。锦户说。就像这系统一直所说的一样——在我的约会对象把我锁在卧室外面的时候我问它怎么回事，它居然都能说“一切事出有因”。我气坏了。

丸山被他的抱怨弄笑了，他们的笑声在黑暗里窸窸窣窣地响着。

现在我知道了，那个原因就是你。锦户说。我们还没有查约会时长就跑出来了，严重不合规定，但那不是我要破坏的唯一一条规矩。我不要再等着系统给我找到什么完美配对，去他的。第一次见到你我就已经知道知道答案了。

丸山的手心开始出汗，但他把锦户的手握得更紧。

我已经扔了那个仪器。丸山说，声带紧得发疼。扔在餐厅里了。因为我不想知道我们在一块儿的日子有什么时限。刚才没有系统给我指示，我差点都找不到安全套，多好笑。

锦户没有笑。

丸山看着他的脸，想起那个女人告诉他的话：你比你想象的要勇敢。

他想起这二十一个接连不断的约会是如何使他疲惫，每一种酒在他体内引起相同的体验，轻微的发热、皮肤泛红、意识变轻。他想起他踢的石子都滚向同一个方向，整整一年无梦的睡眠，绝对不可翻越的高墙。他想起他第一次看见锦户，这男人害羞的笑容，脸上的痣，和那种几乎一下子扼住他喉管的熟悉感，他撞倒花瓶，不用睁眼就一手摸到了花瓶掉落的位置，好像它已经被撞倒过一百次一千次。他想起一切东西，却想不起在加入这个系统之前，在遇见锦户之前自己是什么样子。他突然不知道为什么他以前从来没有想过逃走，这是个陷阱，是个局，是个反复操练的游戏，有人在某处看着他们，他们都被一道墙堵住了出口——然而没有什么墙是不能翻越的。

掌心的汗濡湿了他们两个人的手，丸山的心跳又快又响，震得整片夜色都摇摇欲坠，天花板颤动着塌陷下来，星星像粉末一样落在地上，他们赤身裸体。

他听见自己的声音说：亮，我们跑吧。

 

5.

「加载中……99.9%……」

锦户盯着手机，这个“微笑约会”软件已经卡在最后0.1%快一分钟了。他徒劳地把它举高，仿佛这样就能提高网速。

「加载完成。（点击屏幕继续。）」

他点了点屏幕。

「系统根据数据库为您筛选出了100位匹配对象，并对他们每一个都进行了1000次配对模拟。1000次模拟中，你们每次都拥有不一样的身份和年龄，过着完全逼真的生活。只有当你们的虚拟体意识到自身存在并决定要一起逃出模拟时，才能被算作成功。（点击屏幕继续。）」

锦户不知为何有点心虚地抬了抬眼看看周围。丸山正在对面的沙发上瘫着玩手机，几个同级的女生在一边为下周的音乐节练吉他，断断续续地拨着弦。他调整了一下坐姿，收回视线，点了点屏幕。

「在分别的1000次模拟中，有91个人的成功次数在600以下，7个人达到了600-900次，1个人达到了953次。剩下一个人和你一起完成了998次成功模拟。（点击屏幕继续。）」

锦户不知不觉屏住了呼吸。他停顿了一会儿，还是点了下去。界面设计得很流畅，为了让自己不那么紧绷，他一边盯着手机一边灌了自己一口汽水。

「那个人就是你的99.8%——丸山隆平。点击【这里】同意约会，双方同意后系统将会为你们安排见面。」

“这是什、”锦户被汽水呛到，一手扣过手机，剧烈咳嗽起来。他从茶几上抓过纸巾擦嘴边的水，咳得东倒西歪，不敢往丸山那边看。他压根不知道这系统会给他配上认识的人，见鬼，他甚至不知道丸山也悄咪咪注册了这个软件，如果他知道的话，他打死也不会听了同学的鬼话下载它的。绝对。什么微笑约会，他现在只想哭。

他趴在扶手上咳了半天，气管终于消停下来了，锦户整个人都是僵的。他用余光看到丸山还拿着手机，于是做贼心虚地瞥了一眼丸山的方向。

丸山在看他。

操。他赶紧缩回视线，手忙脚乱地把反扣在沙发上的手机拿过来，盯着屏幕，给自己刚才的一系列怪异行为找个掩饰。

丸山的头像在锦户的手机屏幕上傻笑，不知道是在笑谁。那照片是去年音乐节他们一起照的，他们唱了红辣椒的歌，而现在这种照片再也勾不起任何美好的回忆了，锦户只觉得这是他人生中的滑铁卢。他拿着手机不知道怎么办，又不敢移开视线，就这么死死盯着。过了几秒，他的手机突然振动了一下，锦户几乎没拿稳手机，心跳如雷地看着界面。文字下方多了一句话：

对方已确认同意。（1秒前）

fin.


End file.
